


Tenimyuart XMas Exchange 2014 - Santa's helpers

by OtakuAngelD



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas fic, Fic Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa, akaya is smarter than he looks, rikkai can be cute too, there's also an omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/pseuds/OtakuAngelD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara believes in Santa. The Troika have a tradition to uphold. Cuteness happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a Secret Santa gift exchange on Tumblr.
> 
> http://knister.tumblr.com/ asked for alpha pair. also niou/yagyuu. also yanagi/akaya. and alpha again. and i’ll add imperial pair so i dont sound like complete rikkai trash. OH MY GOD WAIT I ALSO LIKE NIOU/ATOBE. …AND TANGO. i cant decide.
> 
> Here you go! I hope it’s to your liking

The big three gathered around the table. Yanagi set steaming cups of tea before the other two. He noted that recently, Genichirou and Seiichi were much closer. Seiichi’s sickness and then his recovery. It felt like years ago, but it had just been this summer. How so little time could change so much. If Yanagi was a betting man he would wager that Genichirou would ask Seiichi out before the New Year. He wasn’t though. He was a man of facts and figures. His data conclused that Seiichi wouldn’t let their large mutual friend wait that long. He gave them until next week if the touches under the table that he was supposed to not notice were any indication.

Really, it was charming. If Renji had to be honest with himself, he was both happy for the two of them and also a little jealous. He knew that once those two got together there would be less time with the three of them. His shogi games with Genichirou. His lengthy discussions or art and literature with Seiichi. Both would be a thing of the past. Oh, they would still be friends with him, but they would also want more time together without the third wheel getting in their way. 

He would miss it. He wanted as much time with them as he could while it was still the three of them. It wasn’t logical but that was how it was. He would find any reason to do so. Any reason at all, even rediculous ones like the annual Rikkai tradition of helping the baby of the tennis team keep the faith.

Last year, Genichirou had growled that Akaya was already 14. He was already more than old enough to know the truth. Santa wasn’t real. He didn’t exsist. The grumpy comment had earned a frown of disapproval from Seiichi and that had been enough to quiet Sanada. Even back then it seemed the two of them were happily married. They then put their heads together to insure that Akaya wouldn’t learn the truth about Santa.

Renji sipped his tea, consider the plan of attack for this year and also think about the curly haired boy. It would be the last year. They graduated this year. They would all move on. Sanada and Seiichi and himself. He wondered if they would all go to the same school again, heading up the ladder together, to once again take over the school. He wondered about Akaya though. Would someone else take up their cause? That boy worked so hard. He tried and he strugged. He was really a sweet kid, despite his little temper tantrums. Kirihara was cute and Renji wanted to protect his innocence for as long as he could. Sometimes, when he was being self-analytical, he wondered if it was more to it than a distant fondness.

He knew for a fact that he liked to see that bright smile when the boy came to school, declairing that he had seen Santa and that Santa-san had given him gifts. Even if Santa-san was Genichirou in disguise and Santa’s knowledge of all of Kirihara’s antics was Yanagi’s data. All because Yanagi had convinced Akaya that letters to Santa had to be written in English, so that he could see exactly what the boy wanted. None of that mattered because for a while, he got to see Akaya looking so happy. He would do just about anything to see that.

"Same plan as last year? It went well." It had gone well since the first year they had started this ruse. Sanada dresses as Santa. Seiichi gets the parents out of the way by wanting to talk to them about Akaya’s tennis performance. He would get Akaya away for a little bit, just long enough for Sanada to get most of the presents in place before Renji returned him home just in time to catch "Santa" leaving.

He wondered if Akaya was catching on. He wasn’t stupid. There were only so many sudden demands for him to come and study that he could use. Plus, Akaya did get so bored. Renji would watch the poor teen slog though his studies, bored out of his mind, squirming and wanting to just be done. Sometimes, he even wanted to let up on him. Spoil him a little. He figured as long as it kept to the plan of keeping the boy away, he was allowed to indulge the younger teen a little. What harm could it possibly do?

Plans in place and Santa suit dolled out, he had phoned up Akaya. Hearing his bright voice over the phone was always strangly soothing and left him with a gentle smile of his face, even if was filled with the bellyaching and groans of “but sempai, it’s Christmas. Do I have to. Can’t we study tomorrow?”

"No. If you’re going to become captain, you have to keep your grades up and I’m not going to be there next year to help you." Perhaps that was a bit too harsh but sometimes he had to be strict. But it was for Akaya’s own good. Even if he didn’t like the sad sound Akaya made at the reminder that his sempai were all leaving him eventually. "We will meet at the public library in half an hour." His tone offered no arguement and he hung up before nodding to the couple on the other side of the table.

Opperation Santa was a go.

Rising from the table, he nodded to the two and snagged his coat. “I’ll try to keep him away for at least an hour or so.”

"You can take longer if you need." Yukimura spoke, giving him a knowing look that any other time, Yanagi might have tried to analyze, but he had an appointment to get to. He patted Genichirou’s shoulder on his way out, quietly thanking him for once again sacrificing his dignity for the cause.

He knew that it would all go as planned. He had orchestrated it after all. Now, he just had to keep Akaya occupied for the next hour. It was a job he actually relished a little. He also decided on the way to the library that maybe, he would spoil the boy after all. A decision that was cemented when he saw the shorter teen waiting for him.

The exuberant waving and the call of “Sempai!” before Kirihara ran up to him was enough for him to know that today wouldn’t be for studying after all. One day wouldn’t hurt. Especially when the boy looked up at him with those begging green eyes and pouted. “Do we really really have to?” 

He placed a hand on those unruly curls and smiled a little. He noticed recently that he smiled the most when he was around Kirihara. “No. But only if you promise me that you’ll study extra hard tomorrow.”

"I promise! I totally promise! I’ll even do supplemental lessons!"

Yanagi doubted that but Akaya was adorable, making promises like that when he knew they wouldn’t be kept. “All right then. Since it’s Christmas, I’ll let you off this time. Instead…” He paused and tried to think. What did Akaya like to do? It was too cold for tennis and he didn’t want the teen to lose to him on Christmas. That left him with few choices. Perhaps the arcade? Or food? Had Akaya eaten already?

"-ating." Akaya had been talking to him and Yanagi had been too busy pondering to listen. He felt guilty for it. But Akaya repeated himself, who knows for how many times. Surely though, Kirihara was used to the moments when Yanagi went off into his own head and tried to calculate things. "I want to go skating, Sempai. They have an open air rink and I want to try it. Can we?"

Yanagi didn’t see why they couldn’t. He wasn’t terrible at ice skating. He didn’t know how skilled Kirihara was, but he couldn’t tell the earnest boy no. “All right. We can do that.” He was rewarded with a grin brighter than the holiday displays in the department stores. He was then surprised when Kirihara grabbed his had to tug him along eagerly. He didn’t argue though. He had already decided that this was Kirihara’s day and the boy could do what he wanted; within reason.

He knew the ice rink would be packed, but this was what Kirihara wanted. He quietly paid for the skates and looked around at the other patrons. It struck him as to just how many couples there were. He knew he shouldn’t be too surprised. Christmas in Japan was a couple’s holiday. Well, for couples and for Kirihara. He was certain that Sanada was in his jolly red suit and Seiichi was working the parent angle at the very moment. Though a part of him sort of imagined that Seiichi had taken the opportunity to steal a kiss. Because Santa deserved presents too.

He smiled to himself a little, lacing up his skates only to be confronted by jean clad legs. “Sempai…” He looked up at a demandant Kirihara. “I don’t know how to tie them…” He had to laugh. Kirihara wanted to go skating and it never occurred to Yanagi that he might not even know how.

"All right. Really. It’s not that hard." He knelt to do them up for the teen, trying not to focus on how the smaller teen’s hand rested on his shoulders. "There you go." He stood and moved to the ice. He hadn’t skated in years but it wasn’t that hard to remember how. He turned to watch Akaya take his first shaky steps out. Step, slide, flail and grab the wall.

He remained still, trying to let Akaya figure it out on his own. He knew that the boy was proud and would ask for help when he felt he needed it. He just had to be patient and try not to rush over there ever single time he fell down. He’d seen Kirihara face down and bloody enough times to know that the boy would always always pick himself up and try harder. He never gave up. That was something he really adored about the teen. It was still hard though.

After one particularly hard fall, he gave up trying to remain distant and detatched. He skated over and reached a hand out to help the boy up. “You all right?”

Kirihara took his hand and pulled himself back up. He didn’t let go though. He held that hand tighter and muttered about how he almost had it that time. “Don’t worry. You’ll get it. I can teach you.” It seemed Yanagi was always offering to teach him. To guide him along. He wanted to educate Kirihara on all sorts of new experiences… He offered his other hand to take. 

"But it’ll look stupid…"

The offered hand moved to lightly stroke Akaya’s cheek. Yanagi hadn’t really considered just how soft and nice the boy’s skin was to touch until that moment. “It’ll be fine. A lot of people are doing it. No one will even notice.” He assured and reached down to take Akaya’s other hand all on his own. “Also, I know you’re smart and you learn quickly, so I doubt you’ll need my support for too long.” The smile he got from Kirihara made Yanagi wish the boy would need his support; forever.

Another thought to shake off as he started his lessons. Guiding Kirihara around the rink, one step at a time. Keeping hold of his hands until such time as he deemed the younger stable enough to do it all on his own. Only then did he reluctantly release his grasp and stand aside to watch the teen display his brand new skating skills. It was almost more fun to watch him speeding around the rink, enjoying the cold air than it was to do so himself. Kirihara really was full of life.

He glanced down at his watch and nearly fell over when he was collided with. He looked down in annoyance, thinking it was some clumsy little kid. Instead, there were bright green eyes and a radiant smile and cold fingers clutching at his jacket, smaller body pressed against him, suddenly very warm.

"I didn’t know how to stop." Was Kirihara’s excuse. "And I wanted to tell you I’m getting cold…"

"And hungry was what you were going to say." He finished for the teen, letting him remain pressed against him, presumably for body warmth. "All right then. Let’s find a place to warm up and get something for you to eat."

He was reluctant to part with Akaya, but he needed to in order to help him get his skates off and return them. He returned to Akaya’s side and started to guide him towards places where he could eat. He noted that Kirihara walked a little closer than usual, arms almost brushing. He attributed it to the cold and undid his scarf to wrap it around Akaya instead. “You need to dress more warmly…” Only to have Akaya half unwrap it so that they both were sharing it.

Sometimes, he just didn’t understand him, no matter how much data he had.

His data was helpful in the food department though. He knew traditionally, fried chicken was the way to go, but that was so expensive and he also knew the wait times could be hours long. He wasn’t supposed to keep Akaya away for that long. Instead, he settled on a nice manga cafe, where Kirihara could eat and read a little if he wanted while Yanagi sat calmly to watch over him.

He delighted in the way Akaya cupped his hands around the steaming cups of cocoa and how he made the happiest sounds when he decided that yes, it was okay for him to have a piece of cake too. He didn’t even mind talking about the latest issue of whatever manga Akaya was currently reading. Something Yanagi had made a point to learn at least something about, just so that Akaya could feel that he was paying attention to his likes and dislikes.

He felt bad that he had to keep glancing at his watch. Time seemed to move differently around Akaya. He also noticed that Akaya noticed. The joy seemed to dim somewhat and Akaya had asked “Am I keeping you from something important? I guess I’m not the first choice to spend a holiday with.”

To that, Yanagi’s heart broke just a little and he quietly stated that Akaya was the only person he could think of to spend this time with. The answer seemed to sooth the boy and the watch incident was forgotten for the moment. At least until he knew their time was up and it was time to go back.

Once more, he led Akaya out into the cold. This time, he didn’t bother to wait, he just returned the scarf so both could wear it and took Akaya’s hand. “I’m getting you gloves for New Years.” he decided before letting it drop, fully aware that halfway back to Akaya’s home, the boy would end up hugging his arm to try and stuff cold hands into the pockets of his jacket. Something he didn’t really understand because Akaya’s jacket had perfectly good pockets.

He almost felt disappointed that they had to separate once they reached Akaya’s house.

He could still see movement inside the house. Sanada hadn’t left yet. He must have miscalculated time. Strange. He thought he had the time right. His watch said so. He had to stall. He had to think fast. Akaya was digging for his keys to get into the house. Renji quickly called up the various plans and subplans, filtering through them. Something to keep Kirihara occupied. Anything, after such a nice day of fun, he didn’t want to ruin it by catching Sanada in the act too soon.

"Kirihara-kun…" He started, trying to get the younger’s attention.

The boy turned back around, face a little confused. “What is it, Yanagi-sempai?”

Stall… Think of something. Anything would do. Kirihara was so cute. Looking up at him with those green eyes of his. Renji always did have a fondness for green eyes… Eagerly awaiting words from him. “I…enjoyed myself today. I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime. Breaking from the norm and letting lose.” Well, not his best work. It certainly wouldn’t win any literary prizes, but it was a stall none the less. Why wouldn’t Genichirou just…leave already!

Akaya smiled so widely, so brightly, that even with his normally nearly closed eyes, he felt blinded. “Really?! You mean we can really skip studying and go to the arcade next time?”

Yanagi laughed slightly and reached out to tangle him fingers in those wild curls. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Only sometimes. Your studies come first.” He could see “Sanata” headed towards the back. Perfect. Time to leave. “I have to get to mine now. I’ll see you at practice, Kirihara-kun.”

His hand left Akaya’s head only to get caught. The younger might be small, but he was strong. They had been holding hands all day and it seemed only now he noticed such a thing. “Yanagi-sempai…tell Sananda-fukubuchu and Yukimura-buchou that they don’t have to do it anymore…” 

His jaw almost dropped. Akaya had known….for how long? He wondered if he needed to defend himself, to explain why he had felt that this ruse was so important. 

Akaya let go of his wrist. “I don’t need it anymore…cause the real Santa already brought me what I wanted…”

Renji stood there dumbfounded and insanely curious. He had seen Akaya’s Christmas letter. He had had helped write it. He couldn’t think of one thing on the list that they had done today. He watched Akaya turn his back and open the door. He heard himself asking, “And what was that?”

Akaya turned in his own doorway. “For someone so smart you sure ask dumb questions.” Renji found himself stumbling slightly backwards at the force of the hard hug. Not even in Devil Mode and so damn fast. He felt the sloppy kiss on the mouth Kirihara’s warmth was gone and he was standing in the door, a little red in the cheeks. Not the Devil.. just a blush. “A date with you, Yanagi-sempai. Next time, let’s do it for real, okay?”

Yanagi didn’t have a chance to answer because Kirihara shut the door leaving him to stand there, bewildered in the cold. He turned to walk away, head shaking. He would have to reevaluate his data on Akaya. And perhaps on his own feelings.


	2. Omake

That went better than expected. Yukimura chuckled to himself, watching Renji walk away from Kirihara’s door. He was glad. Renji seemed lonely as of late and he certainly thought Akaya would be good for him. He knew Renji would be good for Akaya. Plus, they were cute together.

"You are a terrible busy body, you know that, Seiichi."

He looked up at the taller male and laughed. “Don’t be like that, Genichirou. You know you support them too. Now, I’m sure you want to get out of that Santa suit.”

"Ah..I do…and I do." Sanada nodded.

"Wonderful. My parents aren’t home today and I think you need a little help getting out of that. I think Santa won’t mind if I unwrap my present a little early." Yukimura grinned and pressed a palm against Sanada’s chest before leaning up and kissing his jaw. "Come along, Genichirou" Seiichi moved away and started towards his house. He paused to look behind him at the larger man and give him the most devious of smiles. "You’ve been a very good boy this year and you deserve a gift too."

"Ah!" Sanada hurried to catch up. Maybe being Santa wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
